User talk:Horakoeri
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medieval Universes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lunos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lunos (Talk) 22:47, December 24, 2011 Getting Started Thanks for coming! To get started please create a small house. Castle, keep, lord, knights. As much detail as you want. Here's an infobox to help: When writing try things such as History, Geography, Military, etc. For examples you can look at things like House Wintrey or House Korlath. Preferably this would be in Emiria because it needs to be populated more. This would be a smaller house, but remember it doesn't always have to stay small. Best of luck, ask me if you have any questions! [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 23:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hora! BTW, do you know about our IRC chat? Just go on http://chat.mibbit.com/, select SynIrc from the dropdown, type in #medievaluniverses, and join! You'll meet me there! - Big Z wuz 16:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) "Currently i'm trying to beat Zeokx's page amount" hah nice goal :D but it doesn't matter how many pages, its whats in the pages. XD - Big Z wuz 00:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) well its cuz you havn't added details to half of them gods of yours :D - Big Z wuz 00:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Beaghonho Are you gonna make Crystal Dragon? If so, I'll make something else, but if not, I could do that. And Deathbringer is immortal too :P He doesn't age, he is immune to magic and Nothing discovered in all of Mythos is capable of penetrating his scales :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) If you have a picture, I'll make something else. Does everything have to have Crystal in front of its name? :P Deathbringer would win because of his awesomeness :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and in addition Deathbringer has five children as invincible as him, and an army of Shadowlings :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Deathbringer's children are invincible, like Deathbringer :P Admittedly the Shadowlings are not, but they're just cannon fodder. More to the point, do all creatures in Beaghonho have to have 'Crystal' before their name? Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Come Back Please We're trying to get this wiki back on it's feet. In addition to attracting new users via spotlight and Wikia Promote, we're trying to bring the original editors back too. Hope we'll see you soon! [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] Restart I have admin rights here as well, and though I have not edited recently, I am always watching :) If you check through your pages, a lot of them have been spell-checked, fixed grammar, etc already, because a couple of us spent a few days spamming 'Random Page' and fixing any typos, etc we found. If you still wish to restart, just let me, Zeokx or Lunos know, and we'll remove all your pages for you. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC)